


You Rattle My Lungs

by Watabi12



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Matthew and Diana are feeling playful but things get out of control for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not perfect but hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> The title is lyrics from the song Flawless by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ vintage-mist.

The moon shone bright on The Old Lodge. The autumn had taken its toll in Oxford, the surroundings were as dead as its inhabitants. An orange glow was cast out from the windows on the frosty grass that bled out and disappeared into shadows.

    Matthew’s hands came to a slow halt on the keys of his piano.

‘Of course you can play piano. That was beautiful,’ Diana said.

Matthew smirked at her. ‘I’ve had a lot of time to acquire skills.’

‘I bet you have,’ Diana smiled. Matthew laughed.

‘Doctor Bishop,’ Matthew began. ‘I hope you aren’t suggesting anything inappropriate.’

‘What an earth could I possibly be suggesting?’

Matthew swivelled to face her on the black piano stool. She was perched on the sofa, fire burning; a glass of red wine in between her delicate fingers. He tilted his face to give her a playfully stern look.

‘Diana,’ Matthew crooned in a low, dark voice. ‘Don’t play with me.’

‘Why?’ Diana whispered. She placed her glass down on the unassuming wooden table in the middle of the room and pushed herself onto her feet. She moved towards Matthew and looked down at him with a doting smile. He looked up at her but his face remained as hard and still as stone. She bent down kissed his head and her fingers found their way through his ebony locks. He couldn’t prevent himself from closing his eyes and pressing up into her touch. Her heartbeat; her warmth drawing him in – yarn by yarn - until he was completely tangled in her.

‘Diana – please,’ Matthew sighed. ‘I can’t control it.’

‘Neither can I,’ Diana murmured back.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Then you won’t.’

   Diana felt the change in Matthew’s body – how he tensed more, his face changed to look far less guarded – and far less soft. He stood up sharply, taking Diana’s wrists and holding each of them to her sides. He kissed her passionately; harshly.

‘Matthew,’ Diana breathed.

‘Diana,’ Matthew roared like an animal. ‘ _Putain_! Get on the floor now, harlot.’

Diana nodded in agreement. ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘What do _you_ want?’

Diana could feel him holding onto the best part of himself by his fingertips, trying to keep his resolve to run from the creature he was. It saddened to her to watch him wrestle with himself in such a violent sense. How exhausted he must be of it all.

‘I want you, Matthew. Every part of you. The part that is gentle and romantic but the other part too – the part that wants to kill to protect me; the part that would kill me.’

‘On the floor,’ Matthew whispered. Diana sinks down to the floor, the flames of the fire warming her body. She lays down on the hard floor, propping herself up on her elbows. Matthew was quick to undo the buttons on his navy shirt. His body found hers – he straddled her body, his unyielding lines and expression filling her soul with fear and excitement – the beating of her heart drove him insane.

‘How have you reduced me to this, Doctor Bishop?’

His lips found her neck instinctively. He kissed her warm skin, feeling the life beneath it. It took everything in him not to bite. The predator in him simply wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life dead out of her. His hands were at her shoulders, forcing her down onto the floor. Diana couldn’t slurp in oxygen fast enough as he licked her skin.

‘Mine,’ Matthew growled.

‘Always,’ Diana hummed.

    His fingertips played with her long strands and he followed them down to her bosom. His face rose until their lips were almost touching. Diana swallowed hard as she stared down into the dark pits of his eyes. He laid his palm flat on the beating of her heart. ‘My witch. My warm blood.’ Diana smiled. His hands made light work of unbuttoning her light blue blouse. She bent up into him, lips touching ever so slightly and she hissed as his frozen fingers touched her back to unclip her bra. She reached up to touch him but he pulled away.

‘No,’ Matthew said sternly. He moved away from Diana’s body, searching the room. He couldn’t help a glance back at her – as she trembled, her chest completely exposed; a skirt away from being as stripped as the autumn trees. He grabbed his tie from the floor, wrapping it around his hand absentmindedly. Diana hadn’t stopped playing with him, even now. She raised her arms above her head with a satisfied smile. He saw the shock and desire raise up uncontrollably on Matthew’s face. Matthew walked up to her, looking down at her body. Diana couldn’t meet his gaze. ‘You’re beautiful, Diana.’ Matthew knew how much she hated that which is part of why he said it; aside from it being completely _true_. ‘Tell me.’

‘Seduce me, Matthew. Show me what you’re capable of. _Please_ …’

Matthew walked over to where her hands rested against the floor, placing the tie around them and tying it tight. ‘Surrender to me,’ Matthew whispered.

‘I already have,’ Diana whispered back.

   The autumnal winds blew outside, golden leaves rattling along the path – the moonlight illuminating the incoming mists as the night soldiered on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short! Thanks for reading!! Comments always cherished and appreciated.  
> Find me on Tumblr @ vintage-mist.

The night was lingering on. Inside the lodge, the fire was still burning – though it had shifted from a dazzling orange into bleeding crimson flames. The house lay dormant except for Matthew and Diana; keeping the flames company.

    Matthew had situated himself on top of Diana’s naked body.

‘Are you sure about this, _mon Cheri_?’

‘Yes,’ Diana said confidently.

‘Head flat against the ground.’ Diana obeyed him instantly, her body falling rigidly against the solid ground. ‘Good.’

Matthew licked at her neck – Diana shivered. His fingers crawled up her neck and held her there. She’d never seen him look so predatory. She swallowed against his clutch. He released her, kissing over her breasts and down her stomach. She bit her tongue as his mouth seized the inside of her thigh. It only took him a further few seconds before he was completely buried within her. His tongue lapped at her furiously. She moaned, begging for more with her hips. His hands reached up to smash her back down. His tongue continued to tease her into total submission. Matthew pulled away, satisfied, as her hips trembled independent of her will. He pulled his trousers down quickly, revealing more of the porcelain skin she cherished so much. He travelled back up her body to straddle her, settling his knees either side of her hips. The edges of his lips tugged up mischievously.

     Matthew’s fingers hooked around her forearms as he thrust violently into her. Diana’s body shook and jerked as he did so – moans escaping her uncontrollably.

‘Matthew, please,’ Diana begged.

‘Say it,’ Matthew spat.

‘I’m _yours_. Please, Matthew -,’ Diana blurted out.

Matthew smiled, the dark light in his eyes ever more evident. ‘You’re so powerless,’ he smirked on every thrust. He didn’t let up on the pressure, thrusting into her until oxygen couldn’t rattle her lungs fast enough.

‘I’m – I’m -,’ Diana groaned. Matthew brought his mouth down to her neck, kissing it gently.

‘Let go,’ he whispered into her skin.

Diana’s muscles swayed and her heart fluttered as the orgasm ripped through her. Matthew didn’t slow until she heard him moaning above her – face screwed into otherworldly ecstasy.

‘Diana, fuck. You’re so good. I love you.’

Diana felt him still above her, his body dropping to mould into hers; his chilled touch somehow familiar and cosy. She registered him untying her wrists but she didn’t really know how her fingertips found his hair; softly carding through the dark strands lightly. The comforting crackle of the fire and his inconsistent breathing lulled her into a well-deserved slumber.

 

*

 

When Diana awoke, body aching like from a long Sprint or boat row - she was greeted by Matthew sipping wine tentatively and searching deep into the dwindling flames of the fire. It was only then she noticed that Matthew must have taken her from the discomfort of the floor and placed her on the sofa whilst he situated the armchair. She gasped loudly as her eyes flew open. Matthew was there, next to her but he was hesitant. He didn't touch her. Even his gaze seemed distant.

'Diana. What's wrong? Are you okay?'

Diana smiled. 'Always such a brooder. Of course, I'm fine... Better than fine after that display,' Diana smirked. She stretched; sated and satisfied. However, Matthew did not reciprocate. He simply frowned solemnly.

'What is it? What's wrong?' She asked. She brought her hand up to brush her hair from her face and couldn't help noticing the purple bruising on her wrist - a momentum of what they did together.

'I'm so sorry, darling,' Matthew sighed.

Diana's stomach clenched. She sat up, looking into his eyes from where he was crouched in front of her. 'Tell me.'

'It'd be better if I show you.' Matthew walked over to a drawer pushed against the wall and opened it up to take out a hand mirror; it was old – carved delicately and gilded in golden flecks. ‘Look at you. Look what I’ve done,’ Matthew murmured.  Diana took it from him and gasped as she beheld herself, stubborn purple marks printed across her neck and down her arms. No doubt she had them on her back, thighs and hips as well. She placed the mirror next to her, completely in shock.

‘Matthew,’ she breathed.

Matthew turned away. ‘I’m so sorry. Diana, you’ve fallen in love with a monster.’

‘You’re not a monster,’ Diana whispered. ‘Matthew, please – look at me.’

Matthew turned his head to the side, half his face submerged in shadows. Diana stood up and walked over to him; placing her fingers against her cheek, forcing him still. She kissed him softly on the lips but he remained still.

‘Thank you,’ she murmured. ‘I look fine. It’s only bruises.’

‘I _hurt_ you.’

‘No, you didn’t. Stop feeling so guilty. I loved every second of it. No more Catholic guilt – I won’t allow it.’

Matthew looked down at her, a sigh slipping out of his lungs. ‘You really mean it?’

‘I do,’ Diana smiled. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Matthew breathe, breaking a smile. Matthew scooped her up into his strong, loving arms. She placed her head into the crook of his neck; soft and secure. ‘Now, let’s get you in a bath. Let me take care of you.’

A sleepy smile played on her lips. The couple kissed as the fire continued to dwindle into the frosty Fall night.


End file.
